Handsome and the Beast
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: My Naruto twist of Beauty and the Beast staring our 2 favorite smexy ninjas! but not in the way you'd immagine!... THIS IS SLASH! Dont like, don't read! now complete!
1. The Uchiha

Sasuke ambled slowly into town, a list in one hand and a basket in the other. His brother, Itachi, had asked him to go into town for supplies.

"Good morning!" he greeted the townsfolk. Both men and women waved and winked coyly.

"Hey Sasuke!" shouted a pink haired girl, grinning happily at him. Her name was Sakura.

"So… what are you doing today?" she asked, trailing behind Sasuke, twirling the hem of her red dress.

"Nothing really. I have to run some errands for Itachi and then I think I might go to the book store and get another book." Sasuke sighed, checking his list again. He nearly collided with the baker's cart.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" cried the fat little man, grinning at the Unchiha.

"Its alright sir. Oh! Before you leave, Itachi asked me to get some baggets." Sasuke said quickly, displaying the list in front of the baker's face.

The baker smiled even more broadly and promptly handed the raven haired boy four small roles.

"Thank you sir!" Sasuke waved as the baker strolled out of sight into the crowded streets.

Sakura continued to follow Sasuke as he meandered through the crowded streets, ticking off items on the list. The basket was soon filling with goods.

"Right…" Sasuke paused, looking at the small, friendly shop wherein lay hundreds of books, ready for the taking. "Last stop."

"Why are you so interested in reading?" Sakura asked suddenly, looking at Sasuke through bright green eyes.

"Hmm? I don't know. I just want more than this provincial life." Sasuke decided, not even glancing at the girl.

"Sasuke… you have a much bigger vocabulary than is healthy." She sighed as Sasuke disappeared into the book shop.

"Ah! Good morning Sasuke!" cried Sarutobi, grinning at the arrival of his favorite customer.

"Good morning. Got any new books in today?" Sasuke asked, handing the book he had been carrying back to the elderly man.

"Finished already? You eat these books I swear." Murmured Sarutobi, shaking his head.

"Oh that's alright. I'll just borrow one of the old ones." Sasuke grinned goodnaturedly, climbing onto the ladder across the broad shelves of books.

"And which one would that be?" Sarutobi asked inquisitatively, reshelving the book Sasuke had just returned.

"Oh! That's easy! Daring swordfights, enchanted castles, a prince in disguise!" Sasuke flew across the shelf of books, reinacting the words he had just proclaimed. He grabbed said book and then slid down the ladder.

"Well… if you like it all that much, its yours." The old man smiled at Sasuke's shocked expression.

"I couldn't!" Sasuke gasped.

"I insist." Sarutobi held the door open, "Now go back to your brother." He prodded the handsome man out the door.

"Thank you!" Sasuke called, stepping out of the door and heading back up the street.

Sasuke rolled his black eyes at a small huddle of peeping tomasinas who had all been looking through the window at him.

Sasuke saw the tiny cottage he shared with his brother when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the handsome face of Orochimaru. He had pale skin and bright yellowish eyes.

"Why hello Sasuke. How are you?" he asked sleazily.

"Fine Orochimaru." Sasuke put on a forced smile. He really did despize the older man.

"That's good." Orochimaru put an arm around Sasuke. "Lets say we go back to the tavern and I show you my trophy?" to emphysize the point, the taller man rolled his pelvis into Sasuke, who flinched from the contact. 'perv' he though immediately.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru. I have to help my brother."

As if for perfect timing, a huge explosion went off in the hut.

"Oh!" Sasuke groaned and took off at a run.

It took him a few moments to reach the cottage and run through the basement to find his brother obscured in smoke.

"O-Oni-chan!?" Sasuke coughed.

"I'm alright Sasuke!" Itachi gasped, clearing the smoke from his face. "Something went wrong again for the machine!" Itachi gasped, pulling off his eyeglasses and ruffling his long black hair, graying slightly yet still as black as Sasuke.

"Obviously." Sasuke sighed, helping his brother to pick up the scattered bits and pieces of the machine Itachi was trying to build.

"Um… Oni-chan, what exactly will this machine do?" Sasuke asked, frowning as he picked up a thick blade.

"Ah! This machine will help us out immensely! This will chop wood for us!" Itachi explained happily, screwing the parts of the machine back onto it. "So you'd have a good time in town?" he asked.

"I suppose. I got another book." Sasuke sighed, sitting down on a bench and handing his elder brother a wrench.

"Something happen?" Itachi asked suspiciously, looking at Sasuke through his goggles.

"Orochimaru happened." SAsuke grumbled, frowning slightly and dipping his head to skim through his book.

"He's a handsome one though Sasuke."

"Oh yea! He's handsome alright. And rude and arrogant! Oh Itachi, he's not for me. Not by a long shot." Sasuke rolled his eyes, glaring at his brother's back, who was screwing back on a piece of the machine.

"Alright! Lets fire it up again!" Itachi grinned and lit the giant stove in the machine's belly.

The machine rattled and Sasuke put his precious book over his head, getting ready for the rain of wood chips and bits of machinery.

But incredibly, it worked! The wood was split perfectly and the logs were thrown over Itachi's head.

"It works! It works Sasuke!" Itachi cried, a grin splitting his face.

"You did it Oni-chan!" Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother, dancing around with him.

"I'm off to the fair!" Itachi cried.

Sasuke waved goodbye as his brother drove off in the horse drawn carriage.

Meanwhile, miles away, a lanky creature sat on furry blonde haunches in front of a tiny glass case, within which was a single red rose, just bloomed and as red as blood. The beast's large blue eyes saddened for a moment. He gripped the rug at his paws with humanoid hands, tearing the expensive rug with sharp claws. Nine tails lashed slowly side to side.

"Tsunade… why are you doing this to me?" he growled in a deep raspy voice, fighting back tears that threatened to darken the blonde fur.


	2. The Castle

HANDSOME AND THE BEAST CH2: the Castle

I don't own Naruto, unfortunately bladibladibla!

So so far, Sasuke's bored, Itachi's NICE (wtf?) and Ororchimaru has a crush on Sasuke (like no one doesn't) Oh yea and this furry monster is sitting along in a tower somewhere

Itachi looked warily down the road they had been traveling on. This couldn't be the right way… no chance in hell… The road was dark and fog shrouded and the elder Uchiha had been to the invention fair before. The road had been nothing like that.

The horse whinnied nervously.

"Shush Uma. Easy girl." Itachi soothed the nervous beast, patting the sleek mane.

Out of nowhere, a fleet of bats flew low over the horse's head, spooking her into a wild gallop.

"WHOW GIRL! WHOW!" shouted Itachi, yanking on the reins in a desperate attempt to stop the fleeing horse.

Itachi saw trees and clearing fly past his eyes as the horse plunged on.

Suddenly, the horse stopped sharply, swinging the cart wildly and spilling the black haired man from the cart.

In a whirl of dust, the horse was gone.

"UMA! UMA!" cried Itachi into the darkness.

There was a rumble and in an instant, Itachi was soaked.

"GREAT!" he roared, pounding on the gate he had landed beside….

Wait… a gate?

Itachi turned and saw a huge iron gate looming above him… and beyond: an emmence, terrifying, gothic castle, rising like a monster from the earth.

"Oh my." Itachi gasped, staring at the building.

Just when the Uchiha thought things couldn't get worse, it did.

Itachi heard growling and turned to find four wolves glaring at him with hungry eyes.

"Oh shit." Itachi muttered, climbing to his feet. "Oh shit."

He began to rattle the gates in panic as the wolves circled him.

"LET ME IN! PLEASE SOMEONE!!" he screamed, tears welling in his eyes. He was about to be eaten by wolves… and Sasuke would be left all alone to fend for himself.

As if in a miracle, the gate swung inwards and Itachi swept inside, tripping and shouting in pain and panic as a wolf grabbed hold of his ankle.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, kicking furiously.

Finally the wolf let go, yelping as Itachi's foot came in contact with his eye.

Itachi fled into the castle, dropping his hat on the way in.

"H-hello?" Itachi gasped tentatively, wringing out his cloak as he stood in the entrance way. "I- I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my horse ….. and- and I need and place to stay for the night." Itachi heard whispers.

"Aw! C'mon we have to help him!"

"Shut up!"

"Please? He looks cold."

"No!"

"PLEEEEEEEASE??"

"Shut up!"

There was a muffled yelp and then a loud voice, "Of course Dono, you are welcome here!"

Itachi grabbed a small candle stand. "Whose there?" he asked nervously, his usual Uchiha self falling off his face, panic rising.

"Over here." Said a masculine voice from behind him.

Itachi turned, and found no one.

"This way."

Again… no onc.

Then, something hard tapped him on the back of his raven head.

Itachi twisted around to find himself face to face with the mild stare of the candle holder's middle joint.

"Hello."

"Oh my god!" yelped Itachi, dropping the candle holder.

"Oh NOW you've done it, Shikemaru! Now you've done it!" grumbled another voice and off a slender table against one of the walls jumped a small clock. Itachi rubbed his eyes and then pinched himself. Nope, he still could see two talking, walking (well hopping really) inanimate object in front of him.

Itachi reached down and picked up the clock.

"How is this accomplished?" he wondered, turning the clock upside down to look for the gears.

"Dono! Stop it! Stop it I say!" the clock suppressed his giggles as Itachi poked around, trying to find the source of the clock's life.

When Itachi opened the small glass belly of the clokck, the clock had had enough. "Dono, close that at once." And he snapped the door on Itachi's fingers.

"Ouch!" hissed the Uchiha, sucking on his fingers after he had put the clock carefully down.

Itachi then proceeded to sneeze quite loudly as shivers racked his body.

"Oh Dono, you are soaked to the bone. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Itachi tentatively followed the candle holder into the large living room of sorts.

It was MASSIVE! High vaulted ceiling, with carving crawling up the walls in graceful shapes. But everything in this room was slightly terrifying and gothic. What should have been angels over the mantle piece where a raging fire was burning were devils, their bat wings spread over their shoulders.

Itachi sat tentatively in the large armchair by the fire.

"No no no! Not in the master's chair!" sighed the clock.

"Calm yourself Choji! He hasn't been out of his tower for at least three days." Shikemaru grinned, clapping his candle stick hands together.

Immediately, a coat tree had wrapped a thick, warm blanket around Itachi and a tray, skitting down the carpet of its own accord came to a stop beside him.

"Tea Dono?" asked the plump tea kettle, smiling matronly at the eldest Uchiha.

"Oh thank you." Answered Itachi politly, taking the cup full of tea.

When Itachi pressed the glass to his lips, he felt the cup wriggling.

"His mouth tickles, Temari!" giggled the cup.

"Oh!" Itachi looked at the tiny cup in his hands. The cup has a smiling, boisterous face and two small red pain marks on either side of his mouth. "Hello."

In a sudden gust of wind, the fire flickered out.

"Everyone! Run!" Itachi heard Choji yell and in moments, he was gone… alone in the dark, gothic room.

But it only got more terrifying. Itachi heard deep, growling breaths coming from close by and the almost silent clicks of claws on marble.

"Why did you come here stranger?" snarled a voice. It was gravely and snarling, deep hatred and remorse flaring like a flame in his voice.

Itachi felt the back of the chair dip as heavy paws draped over it, he felt the hot breath of the beast. Not altogether unpleasant but still terrifying.

"I asked you why?" the voice snarled again and Itachi felt the swish of something soft against his leg. He looked down just in time to see the tips of several whitish blonde tails disappear behind the couch.

"So…" the animal stalked around so that he was facing Itachi.

Itachi saw the outline of a huge animal with a great deal of thick fur. It had to be at least nine feet tall. It was slim and sinuous yet powerful looking. Itachi could make out the outline of horns that swiveled around horse like ears in the dark. He could see the eyes clearly: two orbs of electric blue fire, hatred burning like hell fire in them. Itachi's eyes widened and he began to quake. "What are staring at?" snarled the beast and Itachi saw long fangs.

"N-Nothing!" Itachi stammered, terrified.

"You've come to stare at the beast have you?!" the beast's voice grew in volume, the growling shaking the furniture.

"No! Please! I just needed a place to stay for the night!" Itachi pleaded, thinking again of Sasuke alone.

"A place to stay?" the creature laughed cruelly. "I'll give you a place to stay." And then Itachi felt a huge claw wrap around his neck and lift him off the chair.

"No please! I have a brother! Please! He needs me!" Itachi pleaded, struggling to breath against the iron grip of the beast.

The last thing Itachi felt was the crack of stone against his skull as he was thrown in to a cell in a far tower.

Far away, Sasuke was looking at the stars, bored out of his mind as usual. Suddenly, a loud commotion awoke him from his stupor. He turned to the woods and saw Uma, her black mane flying, racing from the woods.

"Uma?" Sasuke leapt off the barn and ran to stop the horse. "Whow girl. Shhh..." Sasuke looked for Itachi, probably asleep in the back of the wagon, but found no one.

"Uma… where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked the horse. The horse whinnied nervously. "C'mon Uma. You must take me to him!"

Sasuke unhitched the draft horse from the cart and clamored onto her broad back.

"Go Uma!" he urged gently and the horse took off at a canter, taking Sasuke close and closer to where his fate would be decided.

BWAHAHA! I luv cliffhangers, don't u? Anyway, I couldn't resist putting in some cheesy lines at the end (grins stupidly)… well, if u want more, please R&R (Read and Review). Also, I need ideas for more characters so if u have thoughts, I welcome theme!


	3. The Bargain

Alrighty, so here's ch. 3 for u all! Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or Sasuke unfortunately… if I did, they'd be gay! BWAHAHAA!

Ch3. The Bargain

Sasuke reined in the horse as they stopped in front of a huge, menacing castle.

"He went in there?" Sasuke wondered, looking up to the tallest tower, where a light was flickering. The horse whinnied nervously again.

Sasuke dismounted the horse and leaned against the gates, looking at the castle. Suddenly, he noticed something lying on the ground than made his blood drop several degrees: Itachi's hat, lying in the mud near the giant oak doors.

Sasuke pushed open the gates and ran for the hat, picking it up. "Itachi…" he muttered, eyebrows knitting together.

Sasuke stood and strode to the door, leaning on it gently. It swung open with a long creak.

"Hello? Itachi?" he asked nervously, tiptoeing.

He heard whispers.

"It's a guy though!" snarled Choji.

"Yes but a cute guy! And you remember the Master's preference, yes?" shot back Shikemaru, grinning at his clock-faced friend.

"If you go after her, don't come crying to me!" grumbled Choji as Shikemaru hopped of the table and scampered down the hall.

Sasuke saw the light flickering ahead of him. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Shikemaru lead him up winding passageways and vaulting stairs. He didn't notice the quite swoosh of a cloak behind him, or growling breath.

The monster looked out from behind a corner, watching the intruder.

But what greeted his eyes was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. The boy had thick black hair spiked slylelishly up in the back while combed down in the front. He wore brown knickers with a white shirt underneath and a brown waistcoat to match. They were rumbled from the ran and travel but the boy looked smart and devilishly handsome. The beast felt his heart melt a little, and his tails twitched happily.

The beast snarled at his own actions… who could ever learn to love someone who looked like him?

Meanwhile, the Uchiha followed the light up a narrow staircase, the walls stony and clammy. But suddenly, the light had gone...

"Is anyone there?" he asked quietly, when he had neared the top of the stairs.

"Sasuke?" a faint reply greeted him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke ran forward, dropping to his knees in front of the cell where his big brother lay. "Who did this to you? I'm getting you out!"

"No Sasuke! You must leave here before he finds you!"

"Who Itachi? WHO?" Sasuke asked, confused by his brother's words.

There was suddenly a whoosh of cold air and all the lights went out.

"RUN SASUKE!" roared Itachi as something grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the ground.

"So… another tresspasor? You're not welcome here!" the voice that spoke was raspy and snarling, and the last words almost sounded like barking.

"Please… let him out! He's the only family I have left." Sasuke pleaded from where he lay, his heart hammering in his throat.

"His matter is none of your concern, intruder." Snarled the animal again.

"PLEASE!" Sasuke begged. He looked at the floor.

"No Sasuke!" pleaded Itachi, holding onto the bars of his cage. "I'm older than you! I've lived my life!"

"Take me instead." Whispered Sasuke, tears welling in his fathomless black eyes.

"You!?" the beast scoffed and then suddenly softened. "You would do that?" he asked, as if the statement was unbelievable.

Sasuke looked up into the shadowed face of his brother's captor. "Come into the light."

The beast froze. Come into the light? He blinked his vivid blue eyes and then slid a hind paw into the light.

Sasuke gasped at the sight of the beast.

The beast was tall and lithe and covered in thick, matted white blonde hair with darker, almost grayish points. His hands were humanoid with five digits and long, cruel claws. The beast's face was fox like, but with a heavier snout and large, intelligent eyes, the color of blue electricity or the sky on a clear day. Long black lines, three on each side, curved from the bridge of his muzzle to the bottom of his lower jaw in jagged lines.

Nine slender tails flicked agitatedly around the beast's long feet.

Sasuke gasped and cowered against Itachi's cell.

"No Sasuke! Don't do this!" Itachi pleaded, desperate for his brother's freedom.

Sasuke straigtened a bit and stood to face the beast, so close he could feel the heat radiating off of the golden chest. "You have my word."

"Done!" The beast swept past Sasuke and he heard the clink of the doors unlocking.

"Sasuke! You don't have to do this!" Sasuke felt his brother's cold hands on his shoulders. They were ripped away suddenly and Sasuke heard screaming as the beast dragged his brother away.

Several minutes later, the beast returned, holding a candle stick. "I will show you to your room." He growled, tails swishing.

"M-my room?" Sasuke stammered.

The beast's heart sank. The glorious boy had been crying.

"Do you wanna sleep in the tower?!" he snarled, growling again.

"No."

"Then follow me." The beast turned and padded down the stairs, Sasuke behind him.

"Master, you should be more curtious to the boy." Whispered Shikemaru from his place in the beast's hand.

The beast only growled.

"Say something."

"I hope you like it here." The beast murmered softly. He looked to the candlestick in his hand. "The castle is your home now so you can go wherever you want to… except the West Wing."

Sasuke looked up at the back of the creature. "What's in the West W-" Sasuke tried but was cut off by a snarl.

"It is forbidden!" the beast growled, rumbling in his throat.

"Be polite!" Scolded Shikemaru quietly.

They walked in silence for a long time till they came to a large green door on a simple hallway. "This is your room. My servants will attend to you."

"Invite her to dinner." Whispered Shikemaru.

The beast looked back at Sasuke who was staring at his room wide eyed. The room was huge with a graceful vaulted ceiling and a large canopy bed, dressed in greens and purples.

"You… you will join me for dinner." The beast growled, pushing Sasuke in a little. The beast stopped, then snarled. "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"

With that, he snapped the doors shut with a loud crash.

The beast pressed one equine ear against the door and heard Sasuke's muffled sobs.

Later on that evening, the beast stalked in front of the fire, snarling to himself.

"Where is he?" he asked Temari, growling and slinging the crest of stiff black tipped blonde fur over his neck and shoulders back and forth as he paced.

"Give her some time, master." Sighed Temari, looking nervously down the hallway.

"Um… master… have you thought about maybe that… well… he might be the one?" asked Shikemaru quietly.

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" snarled the beast, blowing hot air all over the candlestick. "But he's… gorgeous… and well…." The beast stopped and looked at the teacup and candlestick. "WELL LOOK AT ME!"

"I'm looking master. The first thing you're gonna have to do to impress the boy is strand up straight!" snapped the teacup. The beast straightened to attention on all fours.

"Smile… but don't frighten the boy…" The beast bared his cruel looking fangs, but then lessened to a gentle smile.

"Be gentle"

"But be brave and masculine!"

"But be courtesous."

"But also be to the point."

The beast was getting frustraited.

"And most importantly…" continued Temari.

"You MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" shouted both.

Just then the door creaked open and in siddled a very nervous looking Choji.

"Evening master."

"So… where is he?" growled the beast, patience wearing thin.

"Who? Oh! The boy… well… you see… he's in the process of… well really he's…" Choji floundered before sighing, moving out of the way, and saying quietly: "He's not coming."

"WHAT?!" the roar rattled the chandelier three stories about the beast.

Ok so there's chapter 3 4 u! Finally a little interaction! So tell me what you think already and I'll post more! R&R!!! lol 


	4. The Rose

ALRIGHTY HERE! Here's chapter 4 for u all 2 enjoy! HMMM…. I wonder whats gonna happen now that poor Sasuke is trapped with a big furry Naruto??

**Sasuke: Hey! Stop making me a girl! I'm the seme here!!**

**Emo Pirate: Or ARE you?! (laughs evilly)**

The beast charged around corners, hitting the hallway before Sasuke's room with such force that the door rattled.

He pounded on the door, snarling menacingly. "WHY AREN'T YOU COMING?!" he roared.

"I'm not hungry! I don't want to go to dinner with you!" came the muffled reply.

"I order you to come down to dinner!"

"No thank you!"

"I order you to or I'll…" the beast paused, "I'll break down the door!"

"No!"

The beast bristled, the crest of black tipped fur rising menacingly.

"Master… suave… gentle." Urged Temari, hopping up onto a table.

"But he's being so DIFFICULT!" growled the beast, snarling.

"Be gentle with him."

"I would be grateful if you would join me for dinner." The beast growled quietly, all the while the crest of fur rising again.

"Gentleman." Warned Shikemaru.

"Please." Sighed the beast.

"No thank you!" shouted Sasuke again.

That was it… The beast roared and slammed his fist against the door.

"THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" he roared loudly, growling before he ripped down the corridor again on all fours, cursing as he went.

"Well… that didn't go so well… this might take longer than we thought." Sighed Shikemaru, dusting himself off from the plaster that had fallen from the ceiling.

In his tower room, the beast was pacing, furious at everything.

"I try to be gentlemanly and he refused. What does he want me to do? BEG?!" the beast snarled to himself before grabbing up a mirror.

"Show me the boy." He commanded.

In an instant, the mirror's surface clouded and in the image of the beast's blonde face, he saw Sasuke's room. The boy in question was lying on the bed, crying.

"Just give him a chance. He's really not that bad once you get to know him." Comforted the dresser, stroking Sasuke's brown clad back.

"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!" sobbed Sasuke angrily.

"It's true…" the beast growled quietly. "I'm a monster…"

Late that night, after putting Shikemaru on sentry duty, Choji went to check up on the kitchen staff.

"What a waste!" grumbled the giant stove, Guy, over his pots still burning on the fires.

"Oh shut up Guy… its been a long night for all of us." Temari snapped, helping the many teacups into the cupberd.

"But I'm not sleepy!" complained Kiba softly, yawning.

"Yes you are." Muttered Temari gently.

"No I'm not." With that, Kiba fell asleep.

"This is disasterous." Sighed Choji. "There is an eligible man in this castle and the master has a year left… at the most!"

"Yes but he'll never get him to love him if he doesn't learn to control that temper of his." Temari agreed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's belly grumbled. It was late and hopefully that beast… what ever it was… was asleep or out of the castle. He needed something to eat.

So, silent as a mouse, he slipped from his room and snuck down the passageways to where he smelled food.

"Um… excuse me?" he asked tentatively, stepping inside of the warm kitchen.

"AH! The boy's emerged!" gasped the sink.

"What would you like dear?" asked Temari matronly.

"Well… I am a little hungry." Admitted Sasuke, blushing when his stomach growled loudly.

"Here that? He's hungry!" cheered Temari.

"Hang on Temari! Remember what the master said!"

"Oh please!" laughed the tea kettle. "I'm not about to let the poor boy go hungry!"

"Oh all RIGHT!" sighed Choji like it was the biggest sacrifice ever. "A glass of water, a crust of bread and THEN-"

"Life of the party aren't you, Choji!" Temari laughed as she instructed the stove to heat up the soup.

Several hours later, Sasuke felt more at home in the castle than before. Choji was certainly the leader, while Shikemaru was the one with the bright ideas and the will the put them to action.

"This is incredible! I've never been inside of an enchanted castle!" mused Sasuke, drumming his fingers on the table after his dinner, an entertaining event by far.

"Who said this castle was enchanted?" laughed Choji nervously as a spoon skittered by.

"I figured it out on my own." Sasuke stared at the clock for a long moment. "Can you give me a tour?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course!" sang Shikemaru, grinning.

With a hop and a leap, Shikemaru and Choji were leading Sasuke out of the dining room.

"Here we have the Baraque hallway." Said Choji after over an hour of touring the vast castle. The hallway was lined with suits of armor, who turned to look at Sasuke as he passed.

"And here we are at the West Staircase!" he explained at the bottom of a shallow staircase, wide and clothed in purple velvet.

"Where does that lead?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh nowhere! Just dust and loads of junk!" said Shikemaru a little to quickly.

"Then I'll just go take a look."

"NO!" both shouted as Sasuke's foot touched the stair.

"Why?"

"Ah… um… wouldn't you like to see the library?" asked Choji nervously.

"A library? You have a library?" Sasuke asked, eager to see books again.

"Oh yea! Its huge! This way please!" Choji pounced ahead, eager to get away from the stairs that led to the West Wing and to his master's bedchamber.

Sasuke watched as the clock and the candleholder disappeared, chattering away about the library. Books could wait and Sasuke's curiousity was getting the better of him.

Silently Sasuke crept up the stairs and followed the corridor. The farther he went the more in disarray everything became. Paintings along the walls became ripped and ragged and a fine layer of dust covered everything. The walls had gashes ripped through them.

At the end of the corridor was a tall, dark wood double door. The handle was that of a demon's head, fangs bared.

Sasuke gently took the handle and pushed inward, eager to see what was on the other side.

Inside was in total chaos. Furniture was thrown all over the place, the remains of a large bed was still visible against one of the walls. The walls were ripped open, great folds of wallpaper fluttering in the breeze from the open balcony on the far wall, where a light glimmered.

Sasuke toiled through the reckage. He looked up and almost screamed. A face was looking at him. Sasuke gasped when he realized it was just a painting, ripped in half with two long scratches. The face that had scared Sasuke was that of a man, around 20 by the looks of his face, with bright, whiteish blonde hair and pale cobalt eyes. His mouth was set in an indifferent expression, and on both cheeks were three slim black lines, like scars. It was the most beautiful man Sasuke had ever seen.

The mysterious light drew Sasuke on toward it. Sitting on the balcony, on a raised stand, was a beautiful, deep red rose, in full bloom. The light glimmered pink around it, making it seem ethereal. 5 petal littered the stone floor. The rose was held inside a simple glass case.

Sasuke, despite his better judgment, pulled the glass case off to get a better look at the rose. He reached out to touch…

WHAM!! Sasuke was thrown over by a large paw. The beast towered over him, growling and snarling, fangs bared in the light of the rose.

"I TOLD YOU THIS PLACE WAS FORBIDDEN!" roared the beast, eyes flashing angrily.

"I'm sorry!" gasped Sasuke, trembling as he rose.

"GET OUT!" the beast roared louder this time. He knocked a huge chest out of the way with one sweep of his paw.

"GET OUT!"

Sasuke ran for the door, sweeping past Shikemaru and Choji.

"I'm leaving!" he sobbed.

"Wait! You can't!" cried Choji, watching the boy's fleeing back as he wrenched open the front door and ran out into the gathering snow.

The beast came staggering out of his chamber, vibrating with anger.

"WELL!?" shouted Choji angrily. "Aren't you going to go after him?!"

"No!" roared the beast.

"WHY NOT?!"

"He'll never learn to love me. LOOK AT ME!!" the beast snarled, shaking his head.

"You must make him see past that. And your doing a bloody good job making him think you ARE a monster…" Choji paused. "And the wolves are hungry."

The beast's head shot up, a growl lifting his lips. The wolves…

With a roar, the beast leapt up, intent on bringing Sasuke back.

Sasuke forged through the snow on foot, shivering. He heard wolves howling but he thought it was just the wind howling in his ears.

But then he saw them: dark shapes in the whiteness of the snow. They were growling and looking at him with hungry yellow eyes.

"Oh god." Whispered Sasuke, reaching for a stick.

Just as the first wolf was crouching for an attack, Sasuke heard heavy panting. The wolf leapt but something also came flying over Sasuke's head.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw the beast, blonde fur shining against the snow, with a wolf in his wide mouth, growling.

The other wolves tried to assist his comrad and almost succeeded but the beast slammed the largest wolf against a tree, killing him.

With their leader dead, the wolves fled.

The beast stood panting in the snow, steam rising off his coat. Long gashes stained his light fur red.

The beast looked at Sasuke for a moment, a smile twisting his foxish face, before he collapsed in the snow.

(Um yea idk how they get back…) Several hours later, Sasuke was cleaning the beast's wounds, and the beast was acting like a child.

"Hold still! It won't hurt much!" Sasuke ordered, frowning as he tried to place the warm soapy cloth on the three deepest cuts on the beast's arm. As soon as he touched the raw bleeding areas, the beast snarled.

"THAT HURT!" he roared in Sasuke's face.

"Well if you didn't move it wouldn't hurt as much!" argued Sasuke.

He tried again and the beast only flinched. "Thank you by the way." Sasuke whispered.

"For what?" grumbled the beast moodily.

"For saving me."

The beast felt warm in his fur suddenly. "You're welcome."

From the safety of the hallway, the house servants looked happily at the two.

"Well… maybe it will work." Choji sighed, defeated.

"There is deffinately something there that wasn't there before." Temari smiled, looking at the smile on the beast's face.

"What's there?" asked Kiba expectantly.

"I'll tell you when your older, Kiba."

Kiba frowned. "C'mon! PLEASE?!!"

Temari only smiled and pushed Kiba along with her as they all made their way back to their respective posts, leaving the two creatures alone.

YAAAAAAY! CHAPTER 4 and NOW things are gonna get good! (warning… next chappy will be very fluffy!!) So R&R please!!!! Lol

**Naruto: Haha! Im older than you!!**

**Sasuke: Only here! I'm still the seme.**

**Emo: For now. (BWAHAHAHAHA!!)**


	5. Melting Heart

LET THE FLUFFINESS BEGIN!!!!

**Naruto: uh… are you ok?**

**Emo: FINE FINE!! FLUFFYYYYY!!!!!**

**Naruto and Sasuke: EEKS!**

Over the next few days, the beast became a happier person. He lost his snarling face and it was replaced with a quiet smile. He was seen more in the castle, thanks to Sasuke. And they were always with each other.

The beast looked down on where he could see Sasuke playing in the snow with some of the house servants.

"I want to do something for him." He sighed, rubbing the bandages over his arms. A cloak was swept over his furry shoulders and a large pair of trousers: the first clothing he'd worn in a long time.

"Hmm… there's the usual things: chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep." Put in Choji, rattling the things off on his fingerless hand.

"No! You need to give him something special! Something that sparks his interest!" jabbed Shikemaru, smiling at the beast. After a moment. "I KNOW!" he cried, smiling hugely.

"Where are you taking me?" laughed Sasuke as the beast lead him down a brightly lit corridor, the gothic images on the walls seeming less frightening.

"We're here." The beast looked down at the beautiful boy. He gently took Sasuke's hands in his own spindly paws. "But first you have to close your eyes."

Sasuke pouted at the beast, and lifted one elegant eye brow. But he did end up closing his onyx eyes.

The beast grinned and then turned and led Sasuke into the darkened room.

"Don't move." He instructed and left Sasuke standing with his eyes closed in the middle of the room.

Sasuke saw light flare against his eyelids.

"Now?" he asked expectantly, smiling.

"Almost." Sasuke heard the raspy voice of the beast say.

Sasuke felt more light glance against his eyelids.

"Alright Sasuke. Now." He heard the beast say from a little distance.

Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped.

Millions upon Millions of books surrounded him on all sides. The ceiling arched over a hundred feet above his head, a giant mural painted onto the ceiling. It seemed this room hadn't been effected by the enchantment placed over the castle and its occupants.

"Amazing!" gasped Sasuke, turning as he tried to take in everything. "It's incredible!"

"You like it?" the beast asked hopefully.

"I LOVE it!" the raven cried, throwing his arms around the beast's middle, since he couldn't reach his neck.

The beast smiled into Sasuke's sweet smelling hair. "That's good."

That day both Beast and boy had played in the snow and both were soaking wet now. Sasuke had taken a bath and had changed into comfortable clothes. The beast had simply shook out of coat of blonde fur like a dog and then laid out in front of the fire like a large dog.

Sasuke was now leaning against the warm side, reading to himself. The Uchiha and the beast would spend hours not speaking… just quietly enjoying each others company.

"Say… do you have a name?" Sasuke asked, suddenly looking up into the beast's face, who looked down at him with those clear blue eyes.

"Why?" the beast asked suspiciously, adjusting his nine tails so that they lay across Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke stroked the silky tails. "Well I've been here for over a month now and I still don't know you name." he explained, blushing slightly.

"Oh… my name is Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a pause…

Sasuke's ringing laughter proceeded to fill the living area where they lay.

"Fish cake? Your name is 'Fish-cake'?" struggled Sasuke, rolling over with laughter.

Naruto sat up on his haunches, pouting. "It's not THAT funny, Sasuke!" he growled.

Sasuke continued to laugh. "OOMPH!" he suddenly gasped as he felt a heavy weight hit him and pin him to the ground.

Naruto was leaning over him, pouting. His long paws were pressed into Sasuke's shoulders.

Naruto felt hot in his own fur as he looked down at him victim. Sasuke was breathless and flushed from laughing, a blush creeping up his pale face. Naruto leaned down, eye to eye with the younger boy.

Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing for an impact of some sort but what he felt was long, spongy, damp and pleasant.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find a long slimy wet streak down the side of his face where Naruto had run his thick tongue.

"Why'd ya do that?" asked Sasuke when Naruto suddenly let him up and laid back down on his furry side.

**Cause I can't kiss you **"Cause I felt like it." Was Naruto's simple reply.

"Oh… ok then."

XxX

"I can't do this. I seriously can't do this." Grumbled Naruto as a hat tree prodeeded to scrub his thick fur in a bath tub.

"Yes you can. There will be music and romantic candlelight-urgh!" Shikemaru broke off as Naruto climbed out of the tub and shook all the water from his fur, poofing the main around his head and drenching the candleholder with water. "-provided by myself." Shikemaru reignited the flames coming from his hands and head. "And when the time is right, you confess your love!"

"I can't do this!" yowled Naruto.

"You care for the boy don't you?!"

"Well… yes."

"Then you can!"

While the conversation had taken place, Naruto had had his fur being trimmed neatly.

"There we are!" Shikemaru praised.

The beast's thick fur was tied back in a ponytail down his back, where the fur was longer. He was dressed in a fancy, brocaided blue uniform suit, minus the shoes.

"You're starting to look like your old self, my lord" commented a mirror.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. Maybe he COULD do this after all.

XxX

Naruto waited at the top of the double staircase to the ball room, which hadn't been used since his transformation. When he looked up, he smiled.

There was Sasuke, dressed in a black suit with his short hair neatly spiked in the back and combed down gracefully in the front. He was slim and gorgeous as usual.

Naruto met him on the landing and offered the gorgous boy his blue clad arm.

Sasuke smiled and they gracefully made their way to the empty dance floor.

Naruto had no idea how to dance but Sasuke did. He gently put one of the beast's large paws on his waist and the other in his own. Sasuke put his other hand on Naruto's shoulder. They gently swayed in time with the soft music.

Temari sang quietly to the gentle music, smiling as she watched her master sway with the boy.

"Alright Kiba. Time to go to bed." She whispered when the music ended. For once Kiba didn't argue.

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the balcony, looking at the stars. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes shining more than usual.

"Is something wrong?" he asked gently, covering Sasuke's hand with his paw.

"I just miss my brother. I love it here I really do, but I miss him." Sasuke added, looking and smiling at the beast.

"There is a way to see him." Naruto said after a moment.

XxX

Up the stairs and into the ruined West Wing they went to the beast's bed chamber, which hadn't been used since Sasuke had healed Naruto from the wolves' wounds.

Naruto picked up the enchanted mirror.

"You can see anyone you want in this mirror. All you have to do is say the person's name." explained Naruto, placing the small mirror into the boy's hands.

"Thank you." Sasuke looked at the mirror. "I'd like to see my brother… please."

The mirror glowed brightly, illuminating Sasuke's face. In the mirror, Sasuke saw Itachi struggling through the snow, white fringing his black hair. Itachi was coughing hard.

"He's sick!" Sasuke gasped, clasping the mirror closer to his body. "No! If I don't go to him… he'll die! Please Naruto!" Sasuke looked into the beast's electric blue eyes, pleading.

"Then you must go to him." Naruto said quietly, and his voice sounded almost as if he was a human. "But always remember us here. Promise me that."

Sasuke nodded. He pushed the mirror back into the beast's hands but he stopped him.

"Take it… so you can always look back… and remember me."

"Oh thank you Naruto." Sasuke said, before turning and fleeing from the West Wing.

Naruto watched the fleeing shape of the boy he loved fleeing into the woods on horseback from his tower. He threw back his head and roared sadly, sounding like an injured bull.

"HE DID WHAT?!" cried Temari and several others.

"Yes. Its true. He let him go." Sighed Choji, hanging his head.

"He's finally learned to love." Temari sighed, looking to where Sasuke and Naruto had laid and talked in front of the fire just that morning. And now… with the rose with only a few more petals left, it looked like they would be doomed to live out their lives cursed…

XXXXXX

Well, ending on the happy note, I'll try to update soon! Sorry if Im cutting out all the evil Gaston bits but Orochimaru will come back! I just don't think those parts are very important! Lol. R&R and ill update faster if I know peeps are enjoyin it!


	6. The Uzumaki

HEY! This story gets depressing and all u Orochimaru fans, congrats! This chapter actually has him in here! (He's been on vacation in Hawaii lol)

**Naruto; C'mon! I wanna be human again!!**

**Emo Pirate: Almost fuzzy! **

**Sasuke: (sniff) I haven't got any action yet!!**

**Emo Pirate: BWAHAHAHA!**

Itachi struggled through the snow, coughing roughly. "Damn it!" he cursed, flapping his arms as he tried to stay warm. The cold was beginning to have obverse affects on his still young body. He couldn't feel his own body, even inside the warm coat he was wearing. He HAD to find Sasuke. Who knows what the monster could have done to him already!!

But Itachi's world began to spin ominously. He staggered before finally falling into the soft snow.

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan!" he heard a panicked voice crying, as if from far off.

"S-Sasuke…" he muttered, before sinking into oblivion.

XxX

When Itachi came to, he was lying in his warm bed with a warm cloth over his brow. A relieved, black haired face was over his, the eyes identical to his glimmering happily. "Itachi! You're awake!" Sasuke cried, hugging his elder brother.

"S-Sasuke… how'd you escape from that place?!" Itachi suddenly asked, bolting upright. Well, as upright as he could before dizziness made him lie back down.

"Escape? I…. I didn't escape. He let me go Itachi. Naruto let me go." Sasuke explained, clutching the mirror to his chest.

"Naruto? Who's Naruto?"

Sasuke laughed. "The beast. Only… he's not a beast anymore." Sasuke murmured, smiling.

"Oomph!" came a tiny voice suddenly from Sasuke's pack, still flung over the chair in the corner.

Sasuke frowned and picked up the satchel, dumping the meager contents onto the foot of the bed.

Out rolled a small teacup, two red marks on either side.

"Kiba?" Sasuke gasped, picking up the cup.

"Sasuke! Did you really want to leave us?!" sniffed Kiba, pouting.

"No Kiba. Of course I didn't want to leave. But I had to. I had to take care of my brother." Sasuke indicated his brother, who was staring bemused at the tiny teacup.

"Say!" Kiba cried, hopping off of Sasuke's hand. "Do you remember me?" he asked shyly.

"Why yes… I remember you." Itachi smiled at the tiny cup on his lap.

_Thump thump thump. _Sasuke looked up as someone knocked on the front door.

"At this time of night?" Sasuke grumbled, getting to his feet. "Can I help you?" He asked the man at the door. He was ugly and elderly, with stringy white hair.

"I've come to collect your father." He growled, pointing to a wagon behind him, the words "Insane Asylum" painted in yellow across the side.

"The Asylum?" Sasuke asked in anger. "My father is not crazy!" he snarled, looking at the crowd that had gathered.

"Of course not Sasuke." Said a smooth voice. Out of the crowd stepped one of the last people Sasuke wanted to see.

Pale skin and deep yellow eyes blazing, Orochimaru grinned as he climbed the steps to where Sasuke stood. "But everyone else thinks he is. I could… _arrange _for all of this to be a little misunderstanding if…" Orochimaru trailed off and licked his upper lip hungrily.

"If what?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"If you marry me."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Orochimaru took that opportunity and lunged in for a hard kiss, forcing his long tongue into the Uchiha's unwilling mouth.

"MMRRGH!!!" cried Sasuke, pushing against the taller man. He finally bit down on the tongue that didn't belong to him.

Orochimaru yelped and sprang back, wiping a hand across his mouth, the corners dripping blood from his tongue.

"The beast is real! I can show you him!" Sasuke held up the magic mirror. "Show me the beast!"

The beast's shaggy blonde head filled the mirror, his head thrown back in a roar, fangs bared.

Screams echoed in the crowd.

"Monster!" cried several people.

"No! No! He's not a monster. He's kind and gentle." Sasuke proclaimed, cradling the mirror in his slender arms.

"If I didn't know better you bastard, I'd think you were falling for this monster." Orochimaru hissed, grabbing the mirror from Sasuke's hands.

"He's not the monster here, you are Orochimaru!" Sasuke snapped, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes flashing with hatred.

"Bitch." Orochimaru spat, striking Sasuke across the face, leaving a bruise along his tapering jaw.

"This beast will eat your children, come and prey upon you in the night! We won't be free till we have the monster's head!" roared Orochimaru to the crowd. He was greeted by the shouts and roars of approval of the men present. "We will have his head tonight!"

Sasuke tried to reach Orochimaru but he felt hands grab him and he was thrown into the cellar with his brother.

XxX

"Stop! We have to stop them!" Sasuke cried, banging against the reinforced windows as he watched the hunting party run into the dark woods with knives, torches and pitchforks raised high over their heads.

"How? There's no way out." Groaned Itachi, sitting on the floor.

"GOD DAMN IT!" cursed Sasuke, banding his fist hard against the door.

There was a sudden rumble from somewhere in the house and suddenly a small explosion went off.

When the dust cleared, there was a sizeable hole in the door. Kiba bounced happily out of the hole, covered in soot.

"I blew up the stove!" he cried, grinning.

"HA! I KNEW those explosive logs would come in handy!" sang Itachi, grinning from ear to ear.

"There's no time to loose. I have to warn Naruto!" Sasuke growled over the jubilation.

He flung himself out of the hole and grabbed a cloak as he tore from the house and into the stables.

"GO!" he urged the horse he leapt onto.

XxX

"Splendid! Absolutely spiffing! We were THAT close to being human again!" whined Choji, pacing in front of the window high above the great entrance hall to the dark castle.

"Stop complaining. It was hard for all of us." Sighed Temari, turning away from the window.

_WHAM! WHAM! _The various housekeepers ran to the door.

"Is it he?" asked Temari excitedly.

"No! Invaders!" yelped Shikemaru, pressing up against the glass.

"Look!" squealed a feather duster. "He's got the mirror!"

Orochimaru was in the front of the group, mirror held high in his pale hands.

Temari hopped up the stairs and into the west wing, where Naruto sat brooding miserably.

"What should be do master? The castle is under attack!"

Naruto whined in the back of his throat like a dog. "Nothing… let them come." He growled, looking mournfully out of the window into the rainy sky.

Temari growled in frustration and hopped back down the stairs to where the rest of the house servants waited for the teakettle to return.

"He has no will to fight anymore. We have to defend the castle ourselves." Temari explained, a grim look on her face.

"Right…" Choji looked around at the gloomy bunch of cursed people that stood solemnly. "We're doomed."

"GEE! THAT'S SUPORTIVE!!" cried a feather duster, frowning at the clock.

"What can we do?" sighed Choji, looking defeated.

"We can fight against them!" Shikemaru said forcefully, smiling roguishly.

XxX

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! The giant tree the hunting party had cut down smashed into the heavy door of the castle again, causing the wood door to groan.

"ONCE MORE!" shouted Orochimaru over the storm.

With a final thud from the ram, the door slammed open, bits of wood flying everywhere to skitter out of sight into the blackness of the entrance hall. It was silent, cold and completely empty, but for a burning candle stand and several items normally found in an entrance room.

When the door shut behind them, and the entire party was inside, Orochimaru smiled. "This is easy. Kill anyone you find but remember: the beast is mine!"

Orochimaru crept up the stairs, separating himself from the hunting party, leaving them to keep guard in the entrance hall.

Shikemaru cracked one eye open and smiled.

"NOW!"

The entire room came alive, plates rolling to knock men off their feet, rugs yanking from under many feet, and Shikemaru, limbs blazing, burning men as he carved a path through the mob of men.

Several escaped to the kitchen, but they were met by the terrifying scene of Guy, stove blazing menacingly and hundreds of razor sharp knives glinting in the red light. Guy laughed raucously, snarling at the fleeing men.

The house servants watched in glee as the hunting party fled into the downpour.

XxX

Orochimaru silently stalked down the halls, and up a shallow staircase. A shabbier part of the corridor caught the attention of his keen yellow eyes. He smiled cunningly and with silent feet crept down the corridor. He came to a dark wood door and unceremoniously knocked it apart with a crash. He held his crossbow at attention, ready to fire at the beast.

But the room seemed empty. Orochimaru tracked his way though the chaotic mess of the room, knocking aside furniture that was in his path.

He stopped at a ripped portrait of a young man with white blonde hair and haughty blue eyes. Three black lines traced down either side of his face.

"Cute." Orochimaru muttered, grinning again.

Orochimaru forged his way to the balcony, where a faint pinkish light was glowing softly.

Orochimaru rounded around a knocked over dresser and saw the beast.

The beast was lithe and slender and covered in whitish blonde fur. His clawed hands were on the floor as he sat like a large dog, head down at the end of a muscular neck with a crest of black tipped fur running the length. His nine slender tails were curled around his hind paws.

The beast looked up slowly, blue eyes dim when he heard Orochimaru step forward closer.

Orochimaru froze and raised his crossbow, looking down its lethal shaft.

The beast groaned and looked away again.

"What? You don't want to fight?!" snarled Orochimaru cocking the crossbow. Orochimaru swung the crossbow at the beast, the end colliding with the beast's shoulder, throwing him out onto the wet balcony, the rain staining the beast's fur darker blonde.

"What?!" Orochimaru laughed, stepping out into the train and slinging his dark hair out of his cruel eyes. "To kind and gentle to fight back?" Orochimaru laughed mockingly, and let an arrow loose.

It hit the beast in the shoulder. The beast roared in pain, lips drawing back over long fangs.

"NARUTO!!!" both of the creatures heard the masculine scream from far below.

Naruto looked down, ears perked behind the small curving horns. There was Sasuke, astride a bay horse, rain drenched and eyes wide.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed, happiness flooding his empty soul.

Orochimaru turned from the boy far below and advanced on the beast again, but this time he was met with opposition at last.

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru by the throat, roaring in his face, teeth bared and electric blue eyes fierce.

Orochimaru gasped, clutching at the strong hand around his throat, blocking him from breathing.

"Please! Please!" he begged, his feet dangling over the deep precipice where Naruto was dangling him. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

Long ago Naruto would have dropped the man without a thought. But now… Naruto's angry eyes softened and he slowly moved Orochimaru so that he was dangling over solid rooftop.

He dropped the man and growled gruffly at him. " Get out."

Sasuke suddenly burst through the broken doorway, dripping wet. His hair was plastered to his scared pale face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sighed, opening his arms as the small boy ran into the wet, furry embrace.

"Naruto. Thank God you're safe." Sasuke murmured, breathing in the musky scent of Naruto's wet fur.

"Sasuke… I lo-" but Naruto's words were cut off by a pain filled roar that ripped from his own throat.

Orochimaru grinned triumphantly, yanking the small blade that he had stabbed deep into Naruto's back from the blonde fur, rapidly being dyed red from the blood gushing from the wound.

Naruto reeled backwards, running into Orochimaru and catching him off balance. With a shriek, Orochimaru disappeared, falling to the crags of sharp rocks at the bottom of the precipice.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto before he too fell and gently laid him down on the rain slickened roof.

Naruto was gasping for air, eyes faint.

"Naruto." Sasuke sobbed, running a slender hand through the thick fur on Naruto's face.

"You… you came back." Naruto murmured, chest heaving.

Sasuke nodded. His voice failed him.

"At least…. I get to see you… one last time." Naruto's words were faint.

"No! Don't talk like that! You'll get better!" Sasuke sobbed, his voice returning. He clasped Naruto's lupine hand, pressing it to his wet face.

But Naruto's eyelids fell slowly. He let out a great sigh and Sasuke felt the hand go limp against his cold face.

"No… NO!" Sasuke sobbed, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He threw himself over the beast's limp body, tears coursing down his face. "I love you." His voice was barely a whisper.

Shikemaru watched as the last petal of the wilted flower fell slowly to the floor, the pinkish light fading slowly.

"Its too late." He sighed, head drooping and the fire on his head slowly flickering to a stop.

XxX

Sasuke sobbed heavily. Suddenly, he heard something… like a _zing _or something similar to it.

He looked up, wiping his eyes. Flashes of colored light were falling with the rain. He felt the beast's body rise. He looked back, thinking the beast was waking up… he had been kidding.

But the body was indeed floating upwards to hover in midair.

The light began to intensify and Sasuke watched in amazement as the beast began to change.

Jets of light ignited from Naruto's large toes and they shrunk back, the fur receding up his leg muscled leg. The light ignited every one of Naruto's slender, fur colored fingers and they shrunk back, turning into a slender human hand. The fur around Naruto's head was blown as if in a high wind and his face changed into the blonde haired man Sasuke had seen in the painting in the West Wing.

Naruto, now a man, floated gently down and lay on the sunlit balcony, not far from where Sasuke stood in shock.

The man stirred and then stood awkwardly to his feet, his torn clothes many times to big for him. His was to back to Sasuke. He examined his human hands and reached up to touch his face.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

The man turned and Sasuke was met in the gaze of fierce electric blue eyes framed by thick white blonde bangs. His dark eyebrows raised in joy.

"Sasuke. It's me… its Naruto." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke gently approached, staring into those familiar blue eyes. He twisted a blonde lock of hair around his finger.

"It is you!" he smiled and threw his arms around Naruto's neck, feeling the muscles under his hands.

He heard Naruto laugh. He was pushed to arm's length. Confused, Sasuke looked at Naruto, but found the gorgeous face less than an inch from his.

And then they were kissing. Naruto's warm lips against Sasuke's shocked mouth. Then, Sasuke kissed back, his mind going blissfully blank.

Their mouths opened and teeth clashed gently and Naruto's tongue was exploring Sasuke's mouth.

They didn't even notice the brilliant transformation of the castle and the rest of the inhabitants.

Sasuke saw a man with spiky black hair in a thick ponytail and sharp black eyes running towards them, followed by a round man with circles on each cheek and a woman with blonde hair tied in pigtails on either side of her head.

"Shikemaru!" Naruto cried, hugging the black haired man. "Choji! Temari!" Naruto grabbed each in turn in a tight hug.

"Temari! Temari!" cried slightly scratchy voice. From the repaired door raced a boy with ruffled brunette hair and two red triangles on each cheek.

Naruto caught the teenage boy in a tight hug. "Kiba!" he growled playfully, ruffling the boy's hair further.

"It's a miracle!" laughed Shikemaru, folding his arms over his chest, smiling hugely.

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke spun gracefully on the dance floor, Naruto in a black embroidered suit and Sasuke in white. They were surrounded by friends, mostly the inhabitants of the castle, and villagers, the men looking apologetic.

"What'd I tell you?!" Shikemaru grinned as he slung an arm over the shorter Choji.

"Yes, yes friend. But I think it was I who told _you."_ Choji said, smiling up at the taller man.

"Eh? It was me you overgrown pocket watch!" Shikemaru frowned.

Sasuke smiled up at the gorgeous man who was now all his… forever. They had gotten married earlier that day.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled him off the dance floor.

"It's time to throw your bouquet, Mr. Uzumaki." He informed the blushing raven, handing him a bouquet of delicate red roses.

Sasuke smiled and stood in front of quite a crowd of girls, including Temari, and several boys even, Kiba and Itachi among them.

Sasuke turned his back to the crowd and then threw the flowers over his shoulder, spinning around to see who caught it.

The sight that greeted his eyes made his laugh. Itachi, eyes wide, was being kissed deeply on the mouth by Kiba, whose eyes were closed. The bouquet was in Itachi's limp hand.

Sasuke jumped as two black clad arms wound their way around his waist. He smiled and looked up into the tan face.

"I love you." He said, blushing despite himself and placing a kiss on the curved lips.

"Love you too." Naruto replied and he deepened the quiet kiss.

Despite all that they had been through, love had grown between the two beings... both Handsome and the Beast.

XxX

(Sniffs) thank you, thank you! Thanks 4 sticking with me through all this! There will be a bonus chapter up in a bit. (Warning: next chap will be a lemon!) REVIEW plz!!

-Emo Pirates


	7. Bonus Chapter!

Ok so here's the bonus chapter! LEMONY GOODNESS ON THE WAY!! Thanks for sticking with me this long!

**Sasuke: Finally!!**

**Naruto: Im not fuzzy!**

**Emo Pirate: But Whose the UKE?! (BWAHAHHAHA!)**

XxX

Naruto stood looking at the entrance hall, which was empty and cleaned of the mess made during the ball.

Suddenly, warm arms encircled his hips. Naruto turned to find Sasuke standing flush against him, smiling.

"Ready for bed?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm." Naruto growled, smiling. "What kind of bed?" he asked.

"This kind." Sasuke ground his groin into Naruto's, Sasuke's erection obvious through his tight white pants.

Naruto smiled and growled animalisticly.

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke fell backwards onto the large, black sheeted bed, Naruto's neck already adorned with hickies. Despite the fact that he was shorter than the blonde, it turned out that Sasuke was deffinately the seme in the relationship. Naruto grinned, his face flushes and Sasuke trailed wet kisses down his throat and to his collar bone, stopping to suck at the blonde's dusky nipple.

"Ai!" Naruto squirmed deliciously as Sasuke bit gently.

"Please!" Naruto keened, balling the sheets in his hands.

Sasuke smiled possessively, and licked his lips. He crawled backwards down to the waistband of Naruto's pants and proceeded to slide them down, releasing Naruto from his confines. Sasuke smiled down at the erect manhood.

"Impresive." He chuckled, breathing on it, making Naruto buck his hips and cry out.

Sasuke bent down and licked the tip teasingly, smiling broader at Naruto's keening wail. "Noisy one aren't you?" he whispered, blowing on Naruto.

"T-tease!" Naruto growled, his eyes hooded.

Sasuke shrugged and then, to Naruto's shock, took Naruto into his mouth, licking and sucking as he went.

"

Ai! Sasuke!" Naruto yelped, bucking hard into Sasuke's mouth, gagging the raven.

Sasuke licked and sucked and blew on Naruto's length, finally bringing him to a mindblowing orgasm in no time. Sasuke swallowed all he could, surprised at Naruto's sweet, salty flavor.

Naruto panted hard, legs shaking and head light.

"My turn." Sasuke whispered, licking Naruto's black marked cheek, leaving a trail of cum across it.

He got up and stumbled towards the dresser and then started laughing.

"Wh-what?" Naruto gasped weakly from the bed, looking at Sasuke's perfect backside hungrily.

"Look what someone left us." Sasuke laughed, turning around to display his cargo. In his hands was a pot of lube and a pair of fabric handcuffs.

"H-Hand cuffs?" Naruto felt his face redden and his cock start to harden again.

Sasuke smiled evilly and then leapt forward and proceeded to chain Naruto's hands to the bedposts.

Sasuke dipped his finger in the lube, but then stopped. Naruto looked up, and frowned. "Hurry up!" he groaned, his cock twitching.

"Have you ever done it before?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke, I was a prince before… a very spoiled prince. I'm not a virgin. Now hurry your hott ass up!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke smiled and then yanked a pillow from under Naruto's head and replaced it underneath Naruto's hips, propping them off the bed.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked quietly, gulping as he placed a finger at Naruto's tight entrance.

Naruto nodded, eyes hooded.

"Alright." Sasuke then pushed his slim finger into Naruto.

Naruto froze, gulping, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, watching his lover's face.

"A little. Move!" Naruto gasped, forcing his muscles to relax.

Sasuke nodded and added another finger, scissoring inside of Naruto, widening him out.

He plunged them deeper and when Naruto yelped and bucked in pleasure, Sasuke smiled. "Found it." He grinned and pulled his fingers out.

Naruto whimpered at the loss, but then snapped his mouth shut when he felt something much larger against against his entrance.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice.

Sasuke sighed and then pushed slowly in, inch by inch.

Naruto yelped loudly and strained at his restraints, tears coming to his cerulen eyes.

"Ai! It hurts!" Naruto yelped.

"Shh. Relax." Sasuke soothed, running his hands over Naruto's sweaty chest, his hands running down the muscular stomach. He leaned down to kiss Naruto's mouth, tasting the tears near the blonde's mouth. Somehow, this was incredibly sexy.

Sasuke began a slow rhythm, pumping in and out. He groaned at the incredible sensations.

"Ngh! Harder." Gasped Naruto, tugging at the restrainsts so he could relieve the pressure in his throbbing manhood.

Sasuke noticed this and reached down and began to pump and pull at Naruto's cock, teasing his thumb over the slit and smearing the precum gathered there.

Naruto groaned loudly and the bed creaked as Sasuke pounded into him harder, his hand working Naruto's cock. Naruto felt the pressure suddenly exploded below his navel and his stomach was sprayed with cum, coating fingers.

The pressure that suddenly assaulted Sasuke's cock was incredible. Sasuke screamed Naruto's name as he threw his head back, exploding deep inside Naruto with a final thrust. He collapsed onto Naruto and blacked out for a moment.

"G-God." Naruto gasped weakly.

Sasuke panted hard and slowly pulled out of Naruto with a groan from the uke beneath him.

"I love you." He said softly.

"Love you too." Naruto gasped, weariness spreading through his bones.

He crawled wearily up Naruto and undid the handcuffs, letting Naruto's arms free. He then collapsed onto Naruto's chest, and in seconds he was asleep.

Naruto yanked the blankets up around them, and wrapped his tan arms around the smaller, pale boy in his embrace.

He stroked the sleeping face once, before falling asleep himself.

XxX

The next morning when Naruto woke, the first thing he noticed was that the bed was slightly cold. He propped himself up and gingerly got out of the bed, frowning as his lower half seemed to reject the idea of movement. Then he smiled and yanked on a pair of sleeping pants and a robe. He proceeded slowly to the dining room.

What he found in the dining room was a lovely sight: Sasuke was eating breakfast at the small table, his hair mussed suggestively and his onyx eyes sleepy.

When Sasuke saw his lover standing in the doorway, he broke into a smile.

"Good morning gorgeous." Naruto said, sitting down. He winced as his backside hit the cussioned seat.

"Why the grimace?" Sasuke asked cheerily, muching on his toast.

"Hmm… I had a very nice night with a sexy black haired man with an impressive bat and I've never been uke before. I wonder why?" Naruto said sarcasticly, smiling back.

"But you said last night you're not a virgin." Said Sasuke suspiciously.

"That was true. But I was always Seme." Naruto replied.

"Well then…" Sasuke leaned forward and pressed a toast scattered kiss on Naruto's lips. "We'll have plenty of time to get you used to it."

"Uhhuh… like say… now?" Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke grinned pervertedly and rose, grabbed Naruto by the neck and kissed him hard with liberal use of his long tongue and a playfull slap on the blonde's tight ass.

And with that, they scrambled back to the West Wing for round two.

XxX

(bows) Well guyz, there you are! I hope you enjoyed it! (sniffs) I can't believe im done with the damned thing! A sequel is out of the question unless you want to write it lol. Anyway, reviews make the world go round!

**Sasuke: Thank GOD! I was seme!**

**Naruto: (sniffs) My ass hurts.**

**Sasuke: Yes but you know you like it!**

**Emo Pirate: But who said anything about Sasuke-kun bein seme for round 2!?**

**Sasuke: EH?**

**Emo Pirate: BWAHAHA! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
